


Pocket Full Of Sunshine

by BenBitchops



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (Maybe a little magic nonsense but not really), Auston is the human embodiment of sunshine, Auston's smile reminded me of warm summers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: Makes sense that the boy from the desert carries the sun inside him everywhere he goes...(Or the fic where everyone realizes that Auston Matthews is made of and lives off of sunlight.)





	Pocket Full Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a ridiculous amount of feelings for Auston Matthews and his smile that makes my heart hurt. I know this fic seems a little magic-y but thats just how things happen sometimes. 
> 
> Huge thank you to Eldy for checking on this back and forth a bunch of times and for always blessing me with the best ideas.
> 
> (Eldy: Sun witch Auston.
> 
> Me, sobbing into my cup of coffee: Y e s)

  * Zach Werenski 



 

Michigan is having one of those rare days where the sun decided to grace the city of Ann Arbor with some well overdue sunlight. 

 

It’s around early afternoon when coach finally calls it a day and the guys are in the locker room causing a havoc before he can blow his whistle. Zach is looking forward to an afternoon filled with playing video games on his couch, and maybe some cheat food he’s not sure yet. He’s about to ask Auston if he wants to join in but when he turns to his stall the man in question is nowhere in sight. 

 

“Yo! Anyone seen Matts?”

 

Luke looks up from untying his skates to nudge his heads towards the door, a confused look matching the one on Zach’s face. 

 

“Saw him leave the second we got in here. I think he just threw his top gear off before walking out.”

 

Zach’s brows furrow as he looks over at Auston’s stall again and just as Luke said the only things present are his helmet and shoulder pads. Zach shakes his head and hangs up his skates before putting his slides on to go track down Auston. 

 

One of the rink attendants points him towards the back door when he asks and is confused when he sees Auston sat on the steps still in his skates, his face tilted upwards as he’s laid out over the steps. Zach notices that he’s sat in a large patch of sunlight a content smile on his face. It’s probably the most relaxed he’s seen Auston in a long time, makes something fond bloom in his chest. He leaves Auston alone, knows deep down how much he must miss the desert, how much he misses the people he left behind for hockey. 

 

He’s back in the locker room still changing when Auston walks back in looking more relaxed and  _ warm  _ than he did that morning. Doesn’t say anything as Auston dodges questions from teammates just puts his head down and keeps checking the weather app on his phone to see how long this good weather is meant to last. 

 

  * Morgan Rielly



 

Getting to play in the World Cup of Hockey is exciting. Getting put on a roster with a bunch of guys under the age of twenty-three to make up some kind of “Young Guns” team is something he’s still trying to wrap his head around. Playing with your future teammate who hasn’t even played his first NHL game is something else entirely. 

 

Don’t get him wrong he’s really proud of the guy, being freshly nineteen and already making a huge buzz before they’ve even taken their first practice. Knew he was going to see amazing things from him come training camp but watching Auston skate during their first practice blows his expectations out of the water. 

 

_ That kid is ridiculous.  _

 

He hears it all over the place, and they’re not joking because Auston Matthews is a shining light he thinks no one was ready for. From his presence on the ice to the absolute insanity that boy can do with a puck.

 

Another thing he’s sure no one was ready for, or knew about really, was that Auston was one of the funniest guys Mo had ever met. For all his chill demeanor the guy has a knack for doing the most ridiculous things to get a laugh out of the people around him. Mo especially notices this around the other USA guys seeing as he's known them longer. But Auston still makes time to talk to him and get to know him which Mo appreciates. 

 

But there’s something he notices about Auston, the guy gets awfully quiet whenever talk about home among the guys starts up. Watches him busy himself with his phone or just stare quietly at whoever is talking. Mo gets it, not exactly, but everyone gives up something for hockey. 

 

Another thing he notices is that Auston seems to have a thing for sitting at windows, particularly whenever the sun is streaming in bright and warm through the glass. Watches him almost sink into whatever chair he’s sitting in whenever the sun peeks through the clouds and casts a glow over his skin. Doesn’t question it too much, thinks the guy just likes the sun, he is from the sun belt after all. 

 

He ends up sharing a room with Auston which is fine by him, Auston doesn’t make too much of a mess and never stays out too late where Mo might be forced to go looking for him. But one morning before their first game he wakes up to the sound of the balcony door opening and when he cracks open his eyes he can see Auston’s back as he leans against the railing. Watches as the sun peeks over the building infront of their hotel and cast a light glow onto the balcony and into the room. It’s oddly comforting especially when he peers closer and can see the soft smile on Auston’s face as he tilts his head upwards as if he’s trying to soak up all the sun like it’s never going to come back. 

 

Mo’s eyes feel heavy all of a sudden and a loud yawn cracks his jaw as he curls up in the covers again leaving Auston to his moment. Figures he needs it since all of Auston’s spark has to be fueled from somewhere. He sleeps knowing that the kid is going to be just fine as long as he has a one constant that keeps him going strong. 

 

  * Mitch Marner



 

When Mitch first meets Auston Matthews he’s still a little tanned from the last week he spent in Arizona before finally coming to the end of training camp. He’s tall with broad shoulders and surprisingly warm despite the chill of September when Mitch shakes his hand. 

 

“Excited?”

 

He watches Auston shove his hands into his pockets as he looks up when the clouds open up a little letting the sun wash over the parking lot. Watches a soft smile slip onto Auston’s face then that smile is aimed at Mitch and he feels his breath catch a little. 

 

“Definitely.”

 

Mitch couldn’t explain it to anyone if they asked but he thinks that somehow a piece of the sun lives inside of Auston. It’s the only logical explanation he can think of when every morning Auston somehow feels warm to the touch, despite his shivering and cursing of the Toronto morning cold, when his hand touches Mitch’s when he reaches over to slap his hand away from the radio. 

 

Mitch spends their bye week watching Auston lay out in the sun while he himself is hiding under a beach umbrella knowing fully well a burn is heading his way. Watches Auston smile softer, watches the tension bleed out of his shoulders as he’s spread over his towel face down, watches the dark circles under his eyes become nonexistent against his tanned skin. 

 

_ Isn’t surprised by how warm Auston’s skin feels long after they’ve washed away the hours spent on the beach. The odd thing is Mitch’s skin feels hot, uncomfortable and itchy, not warm and comforting like Auston’s.  _

 

_ Even when he finally gets the courage to close the distance between them he’s surprised by how warm he feels the second his lips touch Auston’s. Feels a burst of warmth in his chest that makes him gasp softly and cling to Auston tightly. It’s dizzying to say the least but there’s soft hands gripping his hips keeping him steady so he lets himself sink into it.  _

 

_ He goes back to Toronto feeling warm all over and when he looks over at Auston, as they wait for their bags, he can see that he’s feeling just as warm as he is.  _

 

_ Makes sense that the boy from the desert carries the sun inside him everywhere he goes and Mitch has never felt so lucky to be this warm in his entire life.  _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about soft boys over on tumblr @ draddydraisaitl


End file.
